


We Are Your Family Now

by WooshinWoodz



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (Fandom), Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 1 Sister 10 Brothers, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Female Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Rivalry, X1 As A Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinWoodz/pseuds/WooshinWoodz
Summary: After her parent’s death, Kim Wooseok was left all alone to care for herself. However, on the day her parent’s funeral, she met a man that wanted her to be his ‘granddaughter’ and offered a family for her. She didn’t expect that now she will have to live with 10 siblings and all of them are men?!The story of Kim Wooseok and her daily life with her brothers, multi-billion grandfather and not to mention their assassin butler.Warning! Female Kim Wooseok!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok & Hyung Line, Kim Wooseok & Maknae Line, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Everyone, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye there! WooshinWoodz signing in and back with a new story! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> Btw, I can't write a beautiful story like others (rolls)
> 
> Beware of writing mistakes! Tehee ;)

**An Air Crashed To Seoul: 150 Died, No Survivor**

_Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things - Arthur Schopenhauer_

* * *

Gloomy and sadness accompanied by cloudy weather and heavy rain at Kim's residence. It had been raining since the morning and was non-stop until it was already evening. They say that rain was a sign of people’s sadness, tears and their grief right?

Well, the perfect situation for a funeral.

And that sadness was because of the accident that had overwrought her parents.

Yes, today is the day of the funeral of Wooseok’s parents Kim Yongwoo and Kim Soohyun. The couple had been involved in an air-crash on their way home to Korea leaving their only daughter alone, all by herself.

Wooseok was only able to bow her head and stared at the floor when she heard the silent whisper of pity from those who came to attend her parent’s funeral. Besides, there was nothing she can do about it. They were all true.

**_“Poor Wooseok-ssi all by herself now”_ **

**_“I pity that child. She’s so young to be left alone”_ **

**_“She’s only in middle school and yet her parents are now gone”_ **

**_“They said that her relatives don’t want her! Oh, poor child!”_ **

**_“What?! Really?! How could they done that to her!”_ **

**_“Well, her family and relatives did come from a low income family, so maybe they couldn’t afford to take care of her”_ **

**_“What will she do now?!”_ **

Yes, what will she do? The best choice was for her to get a part-time job or any jobs to support her life and she had to pay for her school’s fee and she does not want to be taken to the orphanage or child’s care.

Her parents were free journalists but their income was only able to sustain their lives even though at times it wasn’t enough for them. However, that only made Wooseok grateful for the life she has.

Yes, they were poor at times but at least they were happy.

That's why Wooseok was always striving to improve their lives by studying hard to get a good and better job with high income. She hopes that one day she’ll be able to make her parents happy, buy a big house and big car for them but now it's just an empty dream.

She wiped a tear that formed at the corner of her eyes. Why? Of all people why her? Why did she have to face all of this?!

Wooseok quickly calmed herself. “Relax, Kim Wooseok. You don’t want others to feel sad about you right?” she whispered and got up to went to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water will calm her down.

However, on her way to the kitchen she heard a quiet conversation between her uncle and his wife.

“What?! There is no way we’re going to take care of that child!”

“Dear! She’s all alone! She doesn’t have anyone else”

“Like I care! Do you think we can afford to take care of her?! Honey, we’re barely having enough money for ourselves. Imagine if she came into the family, our expenses will be high and we will another mouth to feed with! Also, Eunji doesn’t like that girl!”

“What?! Why?”

“Wooseok, she’s smart, talented, a beauty not to mention popular with boys! I don’t like her because all of my classmates kept talking about her!” Kim Eunji, her cousin suddenly butts in the conversation.

“That’s not a reason to dislike her Eunji!”

“If she comes to our family then I don’t have a chance to be popular and the centre of attention. It will always be Wooseok! Wooseok! Wooseok!” Eunji screamed loudly, she hate the fact that her cousin was more popular than her and she wanted Wooseok to drop out of their school. Immediately!

“That’s ridiculous!” her uncle turned away. He was mad because his wife and daughter did not want to accept Wooseok in their family.

“Honey, besides I heard that girl is a slut! Taking boys in her house whenever her parents aren’t home”

Wooseok gasped. What?! That wasn’t true! She did have a male friend but she had never done those kind of things!

“It’s true dad! I heard that she had multiples of boyfriends at school and she had done those adult things at school too” Eunji continued. It was her only way to destroy Wooseok’s life!

“What?!” her uncle looked at them disbelieved. “How could you say those nasty things about Wooseok?!”

“Well, it’s up to you to believe it”

“Yes dad, she’s not a good girl to have in the family. She’ll just destroy our family!”

Wooseok couldn’t take it anymore so she ran from there.

Why? What did she had done until her aunt and cousin hated her so much? They were family right? Family shouldn’t hate each other right?

Well, she was very wrong about that.

* * *

She ran away until she was tired from running. Well, at least she was now far from them. She didn’t care if she was now soaked because of the rain. Wooseok decided to take cover by hiding in one of the playground’s tunnel. Luckly, she was small enough to fit inside (she was always teased for being small).

Wooseok wiped her tears with her wet shirt and not long after that she fell asleep thinking how unlucky and lonely she is.

…………………………….

“Hey, are you okay little girl?”

Wooseok was shocked when a man in his 60’s was standing in front of the tunnel. He had a worried look on his face.

“W… What?”

“I was just passing by when I saw you sleeping in this tunnel, soaking wet” the man tried to touch her forehead but Wooseok quickly dodged him.

“I… I’m fine” she was clearly not fine at all. She was now shivering from the cold, her lips was now pale and she could feel that she was going to have a fever now.

“Clearly, you’re not fine dear. Please, let me take you to a warmer place” he held right hand to Wooseok. “I don’t want you to fall sick”

Wooseok hesitated. Why was this man being nice to her? They never met before.

“Why are you being kind to me?”

“Oh just shut up and take his hand!” another voice suddenly interfered them. “You’re being disrespectful to the man who’s trying to help you” another man glared at her.

“Mr.Park, I think it’s best if we don’t scare her” the elder said softly as he did not want the girl freak out.

“What?! It will take forever to convince her sir!” he still glared at Wooseok. “Look kid, if you don’t want to die because of the cold, just come with us okay? It’s not that we want to kidnap you and kill you, you know”

The elder sighed. “Please come with us? I’ll promise you that you will be safe” he held his right hand again and smiled softly.

Wooseok slowly took his hand and got out from the tunnel. She didn’t know why but she decided to trust him.

“It’s warm” she could feel his kindness as she followed them.

* * *

Wooseok looked around as she wraps herself with a warm blanket. She could tell that she was in an expensive café! Clearly it sparkled with a golden light and smells rich which screamed at her…

_“Hey girl! You’re in a café where only the rich could go here! Are you sure you’re ready with my price cuz I’m telling ya, I’m not just an ordinary bitch poor café!”_

“How am I going to pay him back?” she whispered and gulped.

“Would you like a hot chocolate dear?” the elder asked but before Wooseok could answer the hot chocolate was already served on the table as the man gave a look, telling her to drink it.

Wooseok slowly took the drink, blowing it and slowly drank.

“Wow, I’ve have never drink something like this! It’s so yummy!” she gasped and drank it again.

“I hope you like it dear! It’s from a premium chocolate from Belgium” the elder smiled happily he saw Wooseok happy expression.

“No wonder it’s delicious!”

“Yeah, well the chocolate powder alone probably cost you about ermm… $23.98?” the man, Mr.Park smirked.

Wooseok chocked. This hot chocolate cost that much? She didn’t have that much money to pay the drink.

“Mr.Park please don’t tease her like that. Don’t worry dear, it’s on me. You don’t have to pay it back”

There was a silent after that and she could feel that Mr.Park was still glaring at her.

“Ermm, thank you for helping me” Wooseok slowly thanked the man that helped her just now. If it wasn’t for him, she would have a cold.

“No worry dear”

It was silent again.

“How could I repay you, sir?” she knew that the man was helping her out of kindness but she could helped herself to ask. Her (late) parents always did remind her to repay one kindness if they helped her.

The man stood up and walked to Wooseok as he sat down on one knee and took her hands (which Mr.Park from afar got up from his seat, ready to attack Wooseok)

 _“W… Wait? Please don’t tell me that he wants me to marry him? I’m too young to be married!”_ Wooseok quietly screamed.

“Kim Wooseok will you please be my…”

Wooseok tried to gather her strength, ready to run meanwhile Mr.Park had already taken his gun.

“Granddaughter”

“What?” both of Wooseok and Mr.Park asked in confusion?

“Yes, please be my granddaughter” the man glowed with excitement.

“EH?!” Wooseok pulled her hands.

“Why?! I mean… w… why?”

“I always wanted a granddaughter!”

“Eh?”

“Well, I’m was always jealous that Mr.Oh, Mr.Shin and my old neighbor, Mr.Yoon always boasted about their granddaughter on friends gathering and I have no one to boast about” the man suddenly pulled a handkerchief as the cried his sadness of not having a granddaughter like his friends.

“They always talked about how great their granddaughters are and I couldn’t help but to just listened to them. I want my own granddaughter where I could also contribute to the conversation”

“But I… I…”

“You’ll help me right Wooseokie? You’ll be my granddaughter right?”

“But sir, I just lost my parents. This is to sudden for me and besides I don’t have a family”

“Then, we’ll be your family!” the man shine in hope that Wooseok accepts his offer.

“Sir, don’t tell me that this small kid is the girl you were talking about” Mr.Park face-palmed, he nearly had shoot his boss future granddaughter.

“Why yes! Yes, she is”

“I’m sorry but I can’t. It’s too sudden for me” Wooseok politely rejected which the man in front of her became sad.

“Look girl, you can’t reject the offer. You were sold by your uncle” Mr.Park glared at her.

“What?!” Wooseok was shocked. “Why?”

“Probably because they needed money so they sold you. You were on their custody when you’re parents died” he explained. “So you have no choice but to be my master’s granddaughter”

“Is it true sir?” Wooseok looked at the elder in front of her, trying to stop a tear from falling.

The man looked at her with a hurt expression. “It’s true dear. They sold you for money”

Wooseok couldn’t stop her tear from falling anymore so she cried. How could her uncle did this to her? Did he believe on the lies that they told him? She didn’t know what to do anymore. This is by far the most dreadful day for her.

“Dear please” the elder wiped her tears with a tissue. “Look, I’m sorry you learned this the hard way but believe me that I gave them the money in exchange for a family member”

“But why me?” Wooseok asked.

“Your parents died in the air-crash right?”

Wooseok slowly nodded, still crying.

“Well, I lost my daughter as well in the air-crash” Wooseok could tell that he was also hurt by her death.

“You didn’t notice me but both of us were at the airport waiting for our love ones back then and sadly we only got the news of the air-crash. I remember it clearly when the news came all of the victim’s family was crying in grief of their lost however…”

“You didn’t”

Wooseok was shocked that the elder man noticed her that time. She didn’t cry because she didn’t want her parents to be sad if she cried.

“And at that time, I knew you’re strong for your love ones” he smiled. When he saw how strong Wooseok was back then, it gave him courage not to cry also and to slowly accept the fact that he needed to be strong for his daughter as well.

“Look dear, life doesn't always go smoothly. It’s sad and a disappointment as well but not many people could go through those sadness for him/her to live happily” he tried to advise her.

“I attended every victim’s funeral but yours by far was the saddest. I’m sorry that you didn’t have a family anymore and those who was supposed to be your family threw you away but dear” he grabbed her hands again.

“Won’t you be part of my family? I promise to treat you well”

Wooseok could feel the man’s honesty from his words. This is what they mean by a rainbow after a long rain? Was this her second chance to have a family? She hesitated but…

“Alright, I’ll be your granddaughter. Please take care of me” she bowed to the man before her. Her new ‘grandfather’.

The elder smiled. “Mr.Park, please call the driver. We’re going home”

“Home?”

“Yes, home. Your new home”

“But I don’t have any of my belongings there?”

“Rest assured my dear, my workers will have your belongings by this evening and the paper works have already been done” the man eagerly explained. “From now on your my granddaughter” he jumped happily.

“Wait ermm sir?”

“That’s grandpa for you”

“Alright g… grandpa, I’m sorry I know it’s rude because I didn’t asked your name earlier but may I know your name?”

_Stupid me!!! A kind man just helped you and you forgot to ask his name and now he’s your grandfather and you still don’t know his name!_

“Stupid” she could hear Mr.Park from the back. Yeah, it was stupid of her.

“Why yes dear, my name is Kim Haejoon”

“Pardon?” Wooseok let a cold sweat.

_“Don’t tell me that he is…”_

“Kim Haejoon” her ‘grandfather’ smiled at her.

“The owner of the Kim Techno Company”

Oh God, what problem that she’s gone into now.

* * *

Wooseok couldn’t helped but to shiver as she now riding one of the most expensive car in the world. A Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita! Never in her mind that she imagined to ride or even to step foot in the car and boy, it smelled money in there.

“Are you still cold my dear?” Her 30 minutes ago grandfather asked.

“No” she quickly replied still sweating.

Her life turned 360 degree when she accepted the offer of Kim Haejoon to be his granddaughter. As if she was a modern Cinderella who was poor and then became filthy rich in the end. Wait? If she’s the Cinderella then her grandfather must be the prince right? And her uncle must be the fairy godmother? Well, he did sell her to this rich man beside her.

Speaking of rich, Kim Haejoon was far from rich, he’s multi-billion rich! Wooseok may be just a middle school girl who was struggling financially but she knows her way with news and that includes the owner of the Kim Techno Company, which is of course a multi-billion company that has branches all over the world.

Kim Haejoon was also a Korean version of Tony Stark, handsome, a man with passion and most important filthy rich. Even though he’s rich but he was also known for his kind generosity by donating his money for those in need around the world.

All of the rich thinking had now made Wooseok wanting to faint. Did she really become the granddaughter of this man?

“Look dear! You’re new home!” her grandfather points her new ‘home’.

Wooseok gasped. It wasn’t ‘home’! It was a freaking castle or something considering how big it was for her. Now, she really felt that she became a Disney Princess.

“Oh my God, I’m going to barf now”

“Please not inside the car. I just had it cleaned” Mr.Park replied from the driver’s seat.

* * *

“Woah, it’s huge in here!” Wooseok looked around. All she could she is diamonds and gold that decorated inside, furnitures from overseas and not to mention painting and even vases that worth a million, a real life castle as you may imagined it.

The maids tried to pick her bag when Wooseok politely rejected them. “I can lift my bag by myself. Please, you can get some rest” which earned a strange look from them.

“Please, you all can rest. There’s not much work here” Jaehoon chuckled as the maids went to panic when his granddaughter rejected their service.

“Now let’s go to you room dear” he accompanied Wooseok to the new room.

“I have a room? Well, I’m happy even it’s small like my previous room” she smiled excitedly hearing her new room.

“Well, you’re my granddaughter of course I prepared a room for you”

However, Wooseok was terribly wrong. Her new room was ten times bigger than her old room and she wondered how many days will it be to clean this room.

“This is your new room dear. It has everything clothes, shoes, accessories, makeups, school’s stuffs, and…” he went to open the bathroom door. “A bathtub!” he made a ‘Tadaaa!’ pose. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s… too much for me grandpa” she gulped.

“Nah, anything for my granddaughter” he smiled and took his phone. “Now, smile” he quickly grabbed her and took a selfie.

“Hrmm, my granddaughter first day at the house” he grabbed his handkerchief. “So heart-warming” 

“Ermm… thank you”

“Alright, please get ready, dinner will be served in 10 minutes, dear” he patted Wooseok’s shoulders. “Oh! Before I forgot, here” he handed Wooseok a brown envelope.

Wooseok took it and read what’s inside. “What? You bought my house along with the land and you’re giving it to me?” she said in shock and disbelieve.

Her grandfather however spins happily, flowers all over him. “Yes, a perfect gift for your first day here, right?”

“Grandpa, you already provided me, a home not to mention you gave me a room I can never imagined to have” she felt guilty as her grandfather keep showering her with expensive stuffs. “This is too much for me”

Her grandfather smiled. “Child, we’re now a family and I intent to show you my love and besides your aunt was going to sell the house and the land with it. I knew it was precious to you and I don’t want you to lose the remaining memories with your parents”

Wooseok was touched, no one had ever been nice to her like this. “Thank you”

“Now, now, don’t cry again, dear. I’ll be seeing you at dinner okay? Now take a bath because you need one”

“Alright, grandpa”

* * *

After she took a bath and picked the most normal clothes (her closet was full of expensive clothes), a baggy sweater and short pants which she’s much comfortable wearing them and quickly went downstairs to see if there’s something that she could help with.

However, there’s nothing to do than to just sit and have dinner. Her grandfather had already taken his sit and was already drinking his evening tea. After, she sat down she noticed there was 10 more empty chairs.

“Are we having some guests?” she naively asked.

“Oh God, no dear!” he chuckled. He did forget to tell her about one more thing. “Those chairs are for your siblings”

“Siblings?”

“Yes, your ten brothers” he pointed as his grandsons went down to have their dinner.

Wooseok paused. “Wait? Brothers?” she could feel ten pair of eyes was watching her now.

“Nice to meet you, sis / sister / noona!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments! 
> 
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)
> 
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Have A Great Day
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨ 
> 
> WooshinWoodz Signing Out~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 2 is here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse if there's any mistakes. I'm still learning to write!
> 
> And please excuse me if there's any mistakes between the families formalities. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy reading!

Wooseok froze when she felt all of those intense stares from her brothers.

Never did her grandfather told her that she will have brothers and ten of them?

And...

**Why she's the only female in the family?!**

She didn't even prepared a greeting for her new family members. Panic attacked her when the boys seem to still stare her without even taking their sits.

What will she say to them?

_Hye there, I'm Kim Wooseok. I'm your new sister. Don't mind me because I recently become a family member because Kim Haejoon yearns for a granddaughter?_

_Please, be nice to me!_

**No way was she going to say that!**

She looked for help from her grandfather but it seems the man was too busy enjoying his English tea while munching a piece of a butter cookie.

“Hmm, delicious! Mr.Yoon would probably love these!” he said, not giving a single look at Wooseok.

_What am I going to say to them?_

She was still panicking when she felt someone was tugging her shirt wanting her attention.

She looked down a saw a little boy, about 5 years old? Looking at her with his hamster-like eyes while his little finger touches his cute lips.

“You're pwetty, I wike you!” said the boy as he shine with eagerness while he hugged her legs.

Wooseok maiden heart suddenly melts as she saw the little boy and she was trying her best not to pinch those chubby cheeks of his.

_He’s so adorable! Probably the most adorable baby in the world!_

Inner Wooseok screamed.

“Wow that's the first time Dohyon, isn't shy and afraid towards a stranger”

She heard one of the ‘brothers’ suddenly talks.

“Dohyon it's rude to act like that!” Said the older one of them.

“Did I do something w… wong? I'm s… sowe” Dohyon apologize with teary eyes. He began to tear up when his hyung scolded him.

“No, you didn't do anything wrong. Please don't cry!” Wooseok lifted Dohyon to sit on her lap then she wiped of his tears and gives him a warm smile.

That scene alone melted the hearts those who were watching them while some of them were jealous of Dohyon.

A moment later, Wooseok finally got the courage to introduce herself to her brothers.

“I'm sorry! Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kim Wooseok, starting from today I'll be living here. I know this is sudden but please take care of me” she said as she stood up (with Dohyon still in her arms) and bowed.

The boys smiled at each other after she introduces herself to which it made Wooseok calmed down a bit.

"Hye there, Wooseok-noona! I'm Dongpyo and this is Hyeongjun. We're 7 years old. It's nice to meet you!” Dongpyo and Hyeongjun ran and hugged Wooseok.

_They’re so precious!_

Inner Wooseok said again as she ruffled their hair. Never did she imagined that she will have cute little brothers like Dongpyo and Hyeongjun.

"Pleasure meeting both of you"

“Kids please sit down first, we have a long time to know each other” Advised the older one as he wanted to take Dohyon from Wooseok.

“Alright Seungwoo-hyung!” being the good boys they are, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun did as they were told.

"Come here Dohyon, you don't want to trouble Wooseok don't you?"

"But I want to sit with noona" Dohyon tugged her shirt as a sign that he doesn't want to leave her.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Wooseok chuckled softly as the baby doesn’t want to leave her.

"Alright then" Seungwoo then sit beside his grandfather.

All of them began to take their respective seats, ready to enjoy their dinner.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" asked one of them. He gave her a fox like wink when he sat beside her.

"Sure, please help yourself" Wooseok sat down and puts Dohyon on a sit next to her. “Noona, will be right here beside you okay?”

“Now let's start that back shall we?” Wooseok notice the older one smiled at her as he introduces himself.

“Hye, I'm Seungwoo, the oldest one among ten of us. I’m also, a high school freshman this year. It's nice to meet you Wooseok. By the way, you can call me Seungwoo-oppa if you want” Seungwoo, the oldest gave her a sexy smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too” Wooseok blushed, she wasn’t quite ready to call the older one ‘oppa’. I mean, the just meet? She needed to adjust her life first with her new brothers in order for her to call him that.

“Next, I'm Seungyoun, the second oldest and second in charge in the house” Seungyoun who was the one sitting beside her, introduced himself. “Hye, how old are you?”

"Well, officially 15 years old next month"

"Woah, we're in the same age! Well, I already turned 15, last month actually" Seungyoun smiled. “Then I guess you're the third oldest now that you're part of the family. It’s nice to meet you, Wooseokie”

“Wooseokie?”

He suddenly held her hands. “Please if you need any help than I'm more than willing to help okay?" he gave her wink in which the person who sat beside him slapped his head.

"Ouch! That hurts Hangyul!"

“That's what you get for flirting with a girl you only meet less than half an hour” Hangyul glared at him, embarrassed at Seungyoun’s indecent behavior.

"Hangyul is right, Seungyoun-hyung. Owh by the way, I'm Yohan. I’m known for having strong thigh”

Wooseok chuckled hearing Yohan’s introduction. “That’s cute”

“I’m a year younger than you. It's nice to meet you sis" Yohan blushed when Wooseok praise him cute.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yohan” Yohan looked at Hangyul, signaling him to introduce himself.

Hangyul lazily sighed "Lee Hangyul, Hangyul in short. I'm the same age as Yohan, younger by two months"

“Lee?”

“Owh! I forgot to tell you dear, my grandsons come from different branch of families that are connected with the Kim Family” her grandfather slapped his forehead.

“Seungwoo here comes from the Han family, Seungyoun is from the Cho family while Yohan is from the Kim family and Hangyul is from the Lee family”

_Wait? So, these boys are from different families? And they’re not real siblings? But, they seem so close? Why did they live here when they have their own families?_

She began questioning.

“We're next right?” The blonde one suddenly raise his hand.

"I’m Minhee, this is Junho and the cute one here is Eunsang. We're 13 this year! Happy to meet you sis!” Minhee gave her a warm introduction.

“It's nice to meet you too, Minhee, Junho and Eunsang” she looked at each of them.

"You know what sis? Junho here, thinks you're cute!" Minhee poked Junho’s shoulders.

"Yah!!" Junho pinched Minhee angrily.

"Well she's pretty" Eunsang praised her.

Wooseok blushed with those praises. She was easily shy with praises.

“By the way Wooseok-noona, I’m from the Lee family, Junho a part from the Cha family and Minhee is from the Kang’s” Eunsang explained.

"This little boy here is Dohyon, he’s five, a baby from the Nam family" Seungyoun pointed Dohyon, who was already munching his carrots.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dohyon” Wooseok pinched Dohyon’s cheeks.

_He does looked like a hamster when he eats_

“And you probably meet Dongpyo and Hyeongjun right? The seven year old from the Son & Song family” Seungwoo patted Dongpyo and Hyeongjun’s shoulders.

“I’m very happy to meet all of you” Wooseok gave each of them a warm smile.

Suddenly a silence came and…

**Then chaos happen**

"Do you plan to transfer school here?"

"What color do you like?"

“Hyung, can you eat my vegetables?”

"Can we play after this?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you look like a cat?"

"Do you play sports?"

“Emm… delicious!”

"What type of music that interests you?"

“Noona! Noona!”

The boys gave her many questions and kept calling. That made Wooseok slightly dizzy as he doesn't know what to answer first.

“Eh? That’s… What? How? Eh?!” she couldn’t keep up with them. They were too fast for her.

"Now, now, kids, you'll have plenty of time to know your new sister. Let's eat first" their grandfather tried to calm the situation.

"Alright grandfather" they answered in unison and began to eat.

However little did Wooseok knew that the boys were scheming something behind her back.

* * *

**EARLIER**

"Hyung did you hear? There's a new member of the family! Grandfather is going to pick him/her up today" Minhee told his hyungs. He accidentally heard his grandfather talking to a lawyer just now.

"Probably one of those gold diggers again!" Hangyul hissed.

These days, many of ‘them’ tried to enter the house and befriend with them just because they're rich and are the grandchildren of Kim Haejoon.

“I don't like the sound of it. Last time, there was man pretending to be our long lost brother however it turns out that he was a fraud” Yohan suddenly remembers an ugly memory.

“They even tried to kidnap Dohyon remember!” Minhee said angrily.

“Don wanna” Dohyon hugged Seungyoun, afraid of those strangers.

“That’s true hyung!” Dongpyo and Hyeongjun agreed.

“We need to protect each other. Got it? Whoever it is, we’ll expose their true intent!” said Seungwoo.

“Okay!”

Hangyul then had an idea. “How about this we give the new family member trials? Then we'll know if they are fakes or not”

"Sounds like an idea to me" Seungyoun agreed.

Ten of them looked at each other, nodded agreeing with Hangyul's plan

They had been cautious about the new family member. That's why they didn't go downstairs until it was dinner.

“One of the maid said that our ‘new’ sibling is at the bedroom” informed Eunsang.

“Probably he/she wants the maid to bring food there!” accused Junho.

Suddenly there was a knock.

"Sirs, dinner is served. The master wants to have dinner with you" informed one of the butlers.

"Thank you. We will be there in a minute" thanked Seungwoo.

"It’s now or never, let’s meet our dear ‘new’ sibling alright?"

* * *

**DINING ROOM**

The moment they arrived at the dining room they were shocked when a 'normal' girl already took her sit beside their grandfather while their grandfather was peacefully drinking his tea.

Usually their grandfather had a stern expression with stranger.

But with her, that was exact opposite.

_Plain & Normal _

That was the first thing that came into their mind.

Their new sibling was different from what they imagined.

Who would greet other member of the family looking like that! Well, she was the first.

She was just wearing a baggy sweater and short pants. Didn’t grandfather give her a wardrobe full of expensive clothes?

_Strange girl_

The girl looked at them, with a shock expression. She probably didn’t expect them at dinner.

That’s when they could clearly see her features well.

She was a petite young girl who looks innocent with those round specs of hers not to mention she was very pretty and cute and the same time. Smooth creamy skin, round cat-like eyes, a perfect shaped nose, sharp jaws and don’t forget those pink cherry lips. She had brown and silky hair that reached her hips.

She almost look like a cat but also looks like a deer.

"She's cute" for the first time Hangyul calls someone cute.

“Yeah” Seungyoun agreed, eyes not leaving her.

"Nope, she's pretty" whispered Yohan.

However unknown to them, Dohyon had already made the first step. He hugged her legs and said "You’re pwetty, I wike you" he said with his glitering eyes.

Wooseok’s expression soften when she saw the 5 year old.

"Wow that's the first time Dohyon, isn't shy and afraid towards a stranger" Eunsang breaks the silence.

“Dohyon, it's rude to act like that!” Seungwoo scolded Dohyon after a moment of silence.

“Did I do something w… wong? I'm s… sowe” Dohyon apologize with teary eyes.

“No, you didn't do anything wrong. Please don't cry!” Wooseok lifted Dohyon to sit on her lap then she wiped of his tears and gives him a warm smile.

The way Wooseok treated Dohyon melted their hearts.

“Gezz, I wish I was Dohyon” Minhee suddenly whispered to Junho.

They thought their new sibling was going to be an arrogant person but they were **very** wrong.

Dongpyo and Hyeongjun ran and went to hug their new older sister and the girl treated well as well while happily introduced their selves.

After they had dinner, the boys saw how well behave Wooseok was with how she talks to Seungyoun, cleaned Dohyon's dirty cheeks and promised Dongpyo and Hyeongjun to play with them.

She also volunteered to pour tea and juice into their glasses and invited the maids and butlers to eat with them which they refuse in panic.

After dinner, she helped tidy up the whole dining room including washing the dishes.

Yes, she was the definition of a filial daughter.

The traits of a good wife.

“Do you still want to continue the plan?” questioned Yohan when he saw how kind Wooseok was.

“Of course!” answered Hangyul.

“But she's nice!” Dongpyo and Hyeongjun disagreed.

“We’ll see about that”

With that they began to test Wooseok within the first week she was there.

* * *

**First Trial: Doing Homework**

**Does she care her new brothers or not?**

“Noona! Noona!” Dongpyo, Hyeongjun and Dohyon called her.

“Yes?”

“Can you help us with homework?” they showed their mathematic books.

“Cowou” Dohyon however showed his coloring book.

“Sure. You’re lucky because I’m good at maths” she self-praise herself.

After 30 minutes doing homework, Dongpyo pretended to be lazy.

“Urghh! I hate maths! I don’t want to do it anymore!”

“It’s hard. I don’t want to do it either!” Hyeongjun sat up.

“Boys, it’s not that really hard!” she tried to persuade them to continue. “Did you know that if you’re good with mathematics others will praise you?”

Dongpyo and Hyeongjun looked at each other. “Really?”

“Yupp, some people got very famous because of maths, it helps you to explore and discover things! I’m sure both of you will always get praises from your teachers if you are good in maths!”

“Will we get praises from you if we’re good at it?”

“Of course, you will”

“Yeay!” Both of them eagerly continued to do their homework after that, they wanted to be praise by their sister.

Baby Dohyon already slept on her lap while still holding his crayons.

_It’s a good thing that I tutored some elementary back then. Besides, praises helps children to study!_

Well, she does have her ways with children when doing their homework.

**Trial 1: Succeeds!**

* * *

**Second Trial: Money**

**Is she a gold digger or not?**

“Wooseok-noona!” Minhee, Junho and Eunsang approached her.

“Yes?”

“Let’s buy some ice-cream!”

“Sure but you do have some money right?”

They looked at each other.

“Of course, we have!” they proudly showed her a golden credit card.

Then there was a pause.

Wooseok took the ‘shining’ golden credit card from them.

“Okay, follow me”

_“It seems like she took the bait”_

They whispered and followed Wooseok.

However, she went to look for Seungwoo and when she found him, she gave him the credit card.

“Sorry, but could you hold this for a second? They wanted some ice-cream and I think I still have some money with me. We don’t need this”

They boys froze to shock.

“Let’s go then. I don’t know where the store is but I bet grandfather’s driver know” she then walked away.

In the end, Junho, Minhee and Eunsang were given a cheap ice-cream from the convenience store.

**Trial 2: Succeeds!**

* * *

**Third Trial: Hyung Line Sexyness**

**Can she resist the temptation of the hyungs?**

Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Yohan and Hangyul were famous at school due to their handsomeness, sexiness, talents and of course rich.

All of the girls always flocked around them like they were prince or something.

There’s no way a girl like Wooseok could resist right?

**Seungwoo**

“Wooseok” Seungwoo called her while she was reading a novel found in the living room.

“Yess” she answered.

“You know…” he took Wooseok’s hair and kissed it. “You smell nice” he tried to temp her while giving her a sexy smile.

“Thanks!” she smiled.

“I have this one type of brand I like. I’m happy that you like it too!”

She then told him about the brand she loved and Seungwoo had to listen to her story for two hours.

**Seungyoun**

Wooseok was walking to her bedroom when she was suddenly pulled.

“Ouch” someone seems to have pushed her onto the wall.

It was Seungyoun.

Seungyoun gave her a deep glance.

"Beautiful" he wispered and suddenly leans down to her.

“Woahh” Wooseok slowly pushed him.

“Are you practicing some kind of drama or something?” she looked at him.

“What?” Seungyoun asked back.

“You guys have been watching ‘Crash Landing On You’ right?” she said as she often saw them watching that drama.

“Errr…” that was the first time someone had ever rejected his skin ship.

“Then, you probably watched ‘Hotel Del Luna’?” suddenly it turned into a new conversation.

“It’s sad that I missed the last episode. Maybe I should watch it?” with that she left Seungyoun and went to her room.

“What just happened?”

**Yohan**

“Wooseok!”

“Yes, Yohan?”

“My body aches from Taekwondo training, can you give me a massage?” Yohan asked for a favor.

“Sure” she then went to help him. Wooseok slowly gave Yohan’s shoulder a massage.

“So, what do you feel?”

“Feel what?”

“You know touching me like this?” Yohan sneakily touched her hands.

Then there was a pause.

“Does my massage feel that soft to you?”

“What? That’s not what I meant”

However, Yohan then felt a hard grip on his shoulders in which he yelp in pain.

“If you want a harder massage then just say so” Wooseok continued massaging him while Yohan cried in pain.

“Time out, please!” Yohan tried to break free but Wooseok was stronger than him

That day Yohan took note that you can never outlook Wooseok’s strength.

She's small but very strong!

**Hangyul**

“Hey, can you help me with some cooking?” asked Hangyul to Wooseok.

Wooseok jumped, she loved cooking! She had been cooking for herself since her parents were always away. “Sure”

“Great” with that they went to the kitchen.

“So what are you going to cook?” Wooseok put on an apron.

“Oh, just some omelets” Hangyul took some eggs from the refrigerator.

“Can you help me whisk these eggs?”

“Sure” Wooseok took the eggs and slowly crack it into a bowl and whisk it.

“Here, let me help you with that” Hangyul stood behind her back and romantically took her hands, whisking the eggs together.

“Hangyul” Wooseok called.

“Yeah?” Hangyul looked at Wooseok, expecting her to blush however she was very annoyed at him.

“Do you think I’m some kind of idiot?” she said in a sharp tone.

“What? No!” Hangyul let her go.

“Please, I’m a champion when it comes to cooking eggs!” she continued whisking, showing her perfect skills on cooking.

“Just stay there. I’ll try to make us something delicious” she said while Hangyul just followed her orders.

After 10 minutes, they were many perfect and delicious egg dish Wooseok had made.

“Here, don’t be shy to eat it”

Hangyul took a spoon and slowly ate.

_“Wow, she’s good at cooking”_

**Trial 3: Succeeds!**

* * *

They boys sighed deeply. Their new sibling had cleared all of the trials.

Perfectly!

“Well, one thing for sure” Seungyoun was the first one to speak.

“She’s invincible”

“Yeah” they all nodded.

“And Hangyul’s plan failed badly”

“Yeah” they all agreed again.

“But isn’t that a good thing?” Yohan tried to cheer them up. “I mean she’s not the type of person we thought she would be?”

“Yeah and I’m comfortable with her. She’s nice to have as a sister” Seungwoo added.

“We like her too! She’s smart and a good teacher!” Dongpyo and Hyeongjun smiled.

“And she’s not a gold digger we thought she would be” Minhee smiled.

“Yesterday, grandfather begs her to accept a credit card” Junho told his brothers.

“Yeah and it ended with him begging her all day until she finally and forcefully had to accept it” Eunsang laughed, remembering how his grandfather begs her all day, non-stop crying until she finally gives in.

Hangyul scratched his head. “I guess you’re right”

_“And she makes one of the best omelets that I’ve ever taste”_

“Noona is pwetty” little Dohyon cheered.

“She is” Hangyul smiled and took Dohyon.

“Well boys, you know what to do?” Seungwoo thinks that they come up with a decision now.

“Yes!” they answered.

“Then, it may be late but let’s welcome her!”

Then the boys went to look for Wooseok.

* * *

They went down stairs however it seems that Wooseok was leaving them when she had a luggage with her.

“Wooseok! / Noona! / Sis!”

Wooseok turn to look at them when she was called.

“What is it?” she asked when she was their worried face.

All of a sudden the kids hugged her, crying.

“You’re leaving? Why?” asked them.

“Eh? Wait, let me explain first” Wooseok tried to explain but…

“Why are you leaving when we finally accept you as our sister?” it was Junho, Minhee and Eunsang turned to cry.

“Guys, I think there’s a big misunderstanding here” Wooseok tried to explain again

“No! We’re not going to let you leave us!” Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Yohan and Hangyul grabbed her hands.

Didn’t want her to leave them!

“What?”

Suddenly, she laughed loudly while the boys could only stare at her.

“Did you guys seriously think I was going to leave?” she wipes a happy tear then she stopped laughing.

“Well, I was just going to throw my old luggage at the rubbish bin outside. I didn’t want to trouble the maids so I went to throw it myself”

She smiled at them.

“Sorry but if I leave here then I don’t have a place to stay nor a family to stay with” Wooseok tried to smile but she was clearly in pain.

The boys can’t help but to feel sad as they saw her hurt expression.

“You see, I recently lost my parents in an air-crash. I had no one until grandpa took me to live here”

The boy gasped at Wooseok’s revealed past.

“So will you boys accept me as a family?”

Seungyoun was the first one to act, he hugged her. He could also feel the pain she was feeling.

“Of course, we’ll accept you, Wooseok” he whispered.

“Hey! You can’t just hug her like that!” Hangyul pulled Seungyoun from Wooseok, feeling slightly jealous.

“Noona!” Dongpyo, Hyeongjun and Dohyon hug her in which Wooseok sat down in order to return their hug.

“We’re sorry we doubted you, Wooseok-noona” apologize Junho, Minhee and Eunsang.

Wooseok then let go of the hug and went to hug them as well.

“It’s okay, if I were you, I would surely do the same” she ruffled their hairs.

“Wooseok” Yohan called her next.

“I’m sorry about your parents” he could help but to cry.

“Yohan-ah” she wipes his tears. “Thank you but don’t cry, please”

Wooseok then turned to Hangyul who was already sobbing and trying his best not to cry.

“Hangyul” she called.

“What?” Hangyul couldn’t face her, she when through all of those pains before she came here and he even tried to trouble her.

_“How stupid of me to test her”_

“Hangyul” Wooseok called again and hold his hands. “Thank you because you cried for me”

“Yeah, it’s nothing” Hanygul couldn’t help but to blush when she holds his hand tenderly.

“Wooseok” Seungwoo called her but before she could turn to him, he hugged her from the back as he whispered…

“Thank you for coming here” he tighten the hug.

“I think that’s enough” Seungyoun pulled Wooseok from Seungwoo.

Wooseok chuckled. Her 10 brothers was indeed something!

The boys looked at each other, feeling happy that Wooseok was now laughing.

“Boys, don’t you forgot to say something?” Seungwoo reminded.

The boys smiled warmly at her and then…

“Welcome to the family!”

“Thank you”

Wooseok felt a happy tear falls to her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoy reading
> 
> I'm in the middle of training my family-fluff writing skills 😂
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!
> 
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)
> 
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Have A Great Day
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Ready to be served!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse if there's any mistakes.  
> Grammars, typos and stuffs.  
> I'm still learning to write a family fluff!

“Wooseok dear, mom and dad will have to go work now”

I stayed silenced on my seat. The first thing that came out of my mind was…

**_Why?_ **

I don’t mean to sound rude but I just have been a 5 days since they arrived at home. They been gone for months and it wasn’t even a week their here and then they are going to work again? This isn’t a very good example to be given to a normal and growing teenage girl.

“I understand mom and dad. Please take care of yourselves”

**_I wonder why that came out from my mouth?_ **

“Aigoo, our big girl is too understanding. That’s my girl! We promised to buy you a souvenir from work” I could feel my father stroking my hair. He seems proud?

**_But why am I still sad?_ **

“We’re very sorry Wooseok dear, it seems like work calls for us. Again” my mother sighed. “To be honest, I’m very worried leaving you here all alone but…” she went near me and kissed my head. “I know my girl can take care of herself” and gave me a warm smile.

I fake smile. The truth is it hurts being left all alone, knowing that you only have yourself.

**_Please, don’t leave me!_ **

My heart screamed but I kept it firmly hidden beneath my facade.

“Thank you mom” I gave them a fake chuckle.

“Please arrive home safely after work”

“We promise dear” both of them smiled brightly.

It was like that was the last smile that I ever seen from them.

Then everything went black. It’s like a sudden blackout.

“Mom? Dad?” I tried to call them but no one was answering.

“MOM?! DAD?!” I tried calling them again, but there’s no one.

“MOM!!! DAD!!!”

**_Why did you leave me?_ **

* * *

Wooseok woke up from her sleep, breathing fast as she tried to calm herself down. Her body was sweating from the sudden dream. After she calms herself, she looked at her alarm clock.

“It’s six in the morning” she sighed. She was dreaming ‘that’ dream again.

“I’ve been dreaming **that** dream recently” she puts her alarm clock on the drawer and jumped off the bed. “Maybe it’s because of the stress” she concluded and went to take a nice bath.

Before she went in the bathroom, she stopped for a while and…

“It’s been two years already after mom and dad left”

"And it's been two years since a joined this family"

* * *

Because she woke early in the morning, Wooseok decided to help the maids prepare their breakfast. Beside a good day starts with a good breakfast, as she always says. The maids smiled happily whenever Wooseok went to the kitchen. It was always and honour for them to be cooking with the lovely granddaughter of Kim Haejoon.

At first it they were very worried when Wooseok seem to always help them, not with just cooking but always doing the house works as well not to mentioned it even waking up her brothers and making sure that they didn’t miss their breakfast before going to school.

Well, some even admired Wooseok, calling her their ‘angel’.

**That’s Kim Wooseok for you!**

“Well, it’s seems that we prepared a huge breakfast don’t you think?” Wooseok put her hands on her hips, proud at herself and the maids.

Indeed they had. There were many variety of breakfast on the table such as a full English breakfast (for her grandfather), pancakes, eggs, cereals, sandwiches, fruits and many more. They all had different taste, so a table with different variety of foods was common for them already.

The maids clapped their hands. “Well done indeed, milady”

Wooseok pouts cutely. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me that! Basically, we’re all the same! Humans!” she complained. “Just call me Wooseok, it’s been two years already!” she continued pouting.

“But…” they looked at each other. They’re just workers there, calling one of their master’s granddaughter by her name was probably hard for them and they’d been trying to call Wooseok by her name in two years already and still couldn’t.

“That’s probably the hardest instruction, they have been given dear” her grandfather smiled. It seems that his granddaughter was making breakfast with the maids again.

That’s **HIS** granddaughter!

“Grandpa! Good morning!” she greeted her grandfather who had just come down from his room.

The maids and butlers then lined up to greeted their master. “Good morning, sir!”

“Good morning my dear and all” he smiled. “Don’t mind me, I was just going to have my morning coffee. You can go back to daily works”

“Understood” with that they left and proceed doing their works.

“Speaking of daily work, don’t you have something to do as well dear?” her grandfather reminded her, her ‘daily morning’ routine.

“The toughest work in a day” she deeply sighed.

“Waking up the boys”

That was her basic routine ever since she lived with her new family. Personally, Wooseok doesn’t mind waking up people but waking up a ‘few’ of her brothers was a pain in the neck especially waking Seungyoun, Hangyul and Minhee.

She had to face many obstacles before they can wake up.

“Indeed” her grandfather nod. His grandsons were ‘something’. Ever since Wooseok step into the family they had banned everyone beside Wooseok to wake them up in the morning.

That’s why it was Wooseok official duty in the morning since then.

“Now, you better hurry or they will be late for breakfast dear” he said.

“You’re right” she agreed and went to do her morning ‘duty’. “It’s now or never!”

“Okay boys, time to wake up!” she said with determine, ready for ‘battle’.

**GAME START!**

**KIM WOOSEOK VS 10 BROTHERS**

* * *

She went to Minhee’s room first. He was probably the most hardest to wake up in the morning, not to mention he also bath like a princess! So waking Minhee first was probably the best decision.

She knocked at Minhee’s room. “Minhee! Minhee! It’s morning, time to wake up!”

When there’s no respond, she enters Level 2 of the stage of waking up. Enters the room! “Minhee, wake up! Or else you’ll be late for breakfast” she said again.

However…

She was furious when she saw the blonde, still holding his game controller and the game was still on and **‘YOU LOSE’** decorated the screen.

“Geez, playing games until the morning again!” she huffed and went to turn off the game. “Minhee! Wake up!” she said while shaking him.

“Emm, I’m winning sis, I’m winning the game” he muttered. “This is for you sis!” he said and suddenly chuckled.

“Weird” Wooseok commented and continued waking him up. “Minhee! Wake up this instant or I’ll have to use **FORCE** ” she warned.

“What? You’re giving me a gold medal sis? Aww, you’re so cute” however Minhee continued dreaming on who ever know what he’s dreaming about.

“Alright, **FORCE** it is” she picked a pillow and walked a distance from him.

She then gracefully copied a pitching move that a famous baseball pro always does. “Take this! Kim Wooseok’s Pillow of Death!” she screamed and throws a fast pillow at Minhee.

The sleeping boy, who was thrown with the ‘death fast pillow’, fell to the floor with a loud bang. No one could escape not waking up after being thrown with ‘the death pillow of Kim Wooseok’.

“Ouch!” Minhee rubbed his head, he was having a ‘nice’ dream until he fell on the floor. “What’s the big idea sis?” he whined.

“You’re not waking up and I had to use FORCE to wake you up” she hissed. “Now, Kang Minhee! Go and take a bath and be down stairs within 5 minutes! Do I have myself clear?” she ordered her brother like a strict mother.

“Alright” Minhee surrendered. “As you wish my dear and beloved sis!” she stopped and wink a Wooseok, only to be glared by his sister.

* * *

After she was done with Minhee, Wooseok went to wake up Junho who’s room was in between of Minhee’s and Eunsang and his room was also the nearest to Minhee’s

“Junho! Wake up!” she knocked but like Minhee’s there was no answer. So, she decided to enter. Junho’s room.

Upon entering the room, she saw the 15 year old boy still on his bed, covering himself with his blanket.

_Junho is different from the other two; he had a healthy sleeping habit where he sleeps early in the night but the mystery is why he had a difficult time waking up in the morning?_

Wooseok thought and sits on Junho’s bed. “Junho! Junho! Wake up! It’s morning” she softly shakes him.

Junho who was also a light sleeper, wakes up as he uncover himself from the blanket. “Owh, it’s you Wooseok-noona. Good morning!” she gave her a bright smile.

“Thank god, you’re so easy to be waken up” she exhales. “Now, get ready Junho! Breakfast is waiting downstairs!” she said.

“Alright noona” he jumps off the bed, taking his towel.

“Well, I’ll be waking up the others. See you in a moment” she said as she exited from Junho’s room.

After Junho made sure his sister was out of his room, he suddenly jumps, happy that his daily morning was greeted by sis lovely sister.

Don’t tell anyone but Junho is a morning person however he purposely wakes up late only because he like being wake up by his Wooseok-nooona.

* * *

After waking up Eunsang (which end up the same as Minhee) however with Eunsang she roughly pulled his blanket until Eunsang fell off his bed, Wooseok’s journey continued as she went to wake up Dongpyo and Hyeongjun.

They had the same room, so it saves time and Wooseok’s energy to wake them up. Dongpyo and Hyeongjun still had the same room because sometimes they were afraid of ghost, mainly because ‘Hangyul’s Horror Movie Time’ every Friday or Saturday.

Besides, their room was big and comfortable for the both of them to sleep in.

_The ghost still spoke them. How cute!_

Wooseok chuckled.

She knocked at their room “Dongpyo! Hyeongjun! Noona is going to enter your room okay?” she asked permission first before she entered their room.

However upon entering their room the boys was already finished dressing with Dongpyo combing his hair and Hyeongjun fixing his uniform’s tie.

When the both of them saw Wooseok they basically jumped to her and said “Good morning, Wooseok-noona!” and gave her a harm hug.

_Aww, warm as always!_

She returned the hug. “I wish your hyungs were much like you guys”

The others sneezed.

“Yeah, we know noona. We know” they agreed.

“I see that you already done combing your hair neatly Dongpyo” she praised proudly at the 9 year old.

“That’s because noona always does it for me! I’m a grown boy now!” he pouted.

“Correction, a growing boy Pyo” she chuckled when Dongpyo tried his best to be angry. He seemed like a pouting duckling doing so.

“Hyeongjun, having problems with your tie again” she lowered her body and helped Hyeongjun tied his tie.

“I’m still learning it, noona” he said embarrassed. His noona always did help him fixing his tie in the morning.

“There done” she said as she stood up. “Did you already arrange your schedule for today?”

“Yes!” they cheered. They had it done last night.

“Good” he patted their heads. “That’s my boys”

Dongpyo and Hyeongjun looked at each other. “Then may we have a reward?”

“Of course, you can!” she said.

Dongpyo and Hyeongjun then told Wooseok to lower her body as if they wanted to whisper their reward.

But the moment Woosek lowered her body as the same height as them then…

**CUPP**

Both Dongpyo and Hyeongjun kissed her cheeks which it surprised Wooseok.

“Reward claimed” he chuckled and went downstairs

“Sneaky boys” she couldn’t help herself to chuckle also.

* * *

“It was now time for Dohyon wake up” Wooseok was now at Dohyon’s room.

“Dohyonie, rise and shine little boy” she entered his room, only to see a half-wake Dohyon, who was rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawned slowly.

“N… Noona?” he questioned cutely.

_My little Dohyonie is so cute when he wakes up in the morning!_

Inner Wooseok screamed.

“Yes, it’s me” she sat beside him. “Now be a good boy and take your morning bath, okay? Junho, will be here in a few minutes to help you”

“S… Sure” Dohyon yawned but after a few minutes he still didn’t go off his bed.

“Is something wrong?” Wooseok questioned.

Dohyon then looked his noona (still) with his cute and sleepy eyes “Where’s my morning kiss, noona?”

Inner Wooseok screamed again.

“I’m sorry, I forget” she chuckled and kissed his forehead. “There you go” she stroked his hair.

“Thank you, noona” Dohyon excitedly jumped off his bed and went to the shower.

The kiss from his noona surely fire him up every morning.

* * *

“The kids are done! Now it’s time for the final bosses” she went upstairs to wake the ‘hyungs’ up. She made her way to Yohan’s room first.

However, she saw Yohan was just finished from his morning jog when she came across him at the hall. Yohan had a habit of jogging every morning when he had taekwondo practices.

_A true athlete indeed!_

Wooseok really admired Yohan for that! He was always hardworking on the thing he loves especially taekwondo.

“Morning sis!” Yohan was the first to greet her.

“Morning to Yohan-ah. Doing your usual morning jogging, yes? ” she smiled.

“Well, I do have practice later at school and besides the championship is also around the corner. I want myself to stay fit until then”

“Admirable as ever, I see” she chuckled in which Yohan scratched his head embarrassedly.

_I really want to hug her but I’m smelly at the moment and besides she will kick my butt if she had to take another bath again._

Yohan thought, admiring the beauty in front of him.

_Gosh, how come she’s so cute!_

“Yohan-ah, you better take a bath now. Otherwise you’ll be late for breakfast” Wooseok advised the younger one.

“You’re right” Yohan chuckled and went to his room but stopped midway.

“Wooseok!” he suddenly screamed.

“Yes?” she answered.

“Do you want to come during my taekwondo championship?” he asked nervously. As if he was asking a girl on a date?

“I’d love to” she gave him a warm smile.

_That was sudden?_

She thought.

“And one more thing! Do you like admirable and strong men?”

Wooseok didn’t know the meaning of that but…

“Yes, I love them” she answered.

“Okay. Thanks” that was all Yohan could say as he blushed fiercely.

* * *

“One down, three to go” Wooseok whispered as she was now at Hangyul’s room.

“Hangyul! Wake up!” she knocked loudly only to be ignored. “I’m going in now!” she entered his room.

Hangyul was still sleeping however the pillows were already tossed on the floor accompanied with his blanket.

_A rough sleeper as always! Well a handsome rough sleeper that is!_

“Hangyul! Lee Hangyul! Wake up!” she practically screamed while shaking him hardly. “Wake up already or you’ll be late for breakfast” she continued shaking him.

However, Hangyul remained sleeping. “Wooseok-noona” he suddenly calls her in his sleep.

“Gyul, look at you sleep talking again!” Wooseok didn’t stop to shake him up. “I don’t want to use **FORCE** , you know!”

“Wooseok-noona, did I ever told you that you look hot with cat ears?” Hangyul suddenly chuckled. “You’re my cat” and continued sleeping again.

“Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz”

**That’s it!**

She went to his bathroom and came back a few minutes later.

“Wakey, Wakey, Hangyulie” without a second holding her back, she splashed Hangyul with a pail of cold water, managing to wake him up.

“What the?!” Hangyul glared at Wooseok. “Why did you do that?” he combed his wet hair backwards.

“For not waking up, I had to use **FORCE** you know” she huffed.

“You demon! No scratch that, Woosatan” Hangyul couldn’t believe that his morning would be like this.

“Now that you’re wet how about take a bath this instance!” she ordered.

“Sure, ma’am” Hangyul jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom with his drenches clothes. He had to mop the floor after this.

Oh great! Just great!

“What were you dreaming just now? I mean me looked hot with cat ears?” Wooseok suddenly questioned, remembered Hangyul’s sleep talking.

“None of your business!” he blushed and quickly went to the bathroom.

“Weirdo”

* * *

“And there’s two” she sighed arriving at Seungyoun’s front room. She felt her energy already draining but she had to keep it together! Besides there’s only Seungyoun and Seungwoo left.

“Seungyoun! I’m coming in!” she entered his room.

“He must have been composing songs. Again” she whispered as she saw Seungyoun’s study table filled with papers containing lyrics and music notes.

Seungyoun was peacefully sleeping on his bed, his hair was a mess and he was half-naked?

Wooseok shakes him. “Seungyoun! It’s time to wake up!”

However like Hangyul there was no response from him.

_He must have been tired._

She thought.

“Seungyoun! Seungyoun!” she continued shaking him, this time it was a little harder.

Still no respond for him.

“Seungyoun, if you don’t wake up I’ll have to use F…” however she was pulled by those strong arms.

“Have to use what, princess?”

She could feel Seungyoun breath on her face and realised the situation she was into, right now. Seungyoun was currently hugging her and gave a smirk as he managed to pull her close to him.

Their faces were also a few inches from each other!

She blushed and tried to break free but Seungyoun strong arms were holding her back.

“Please, just for 5 minutes” he whispered. “I need a recharge”

Wooseok wanted to protest but knowing that Seungyoun stayed all night composing and stuff, she just let him do whatever he wants.

“Okay, just for 5 minutes” she sighed.

“I’ll be sure to use it to the fullest” he whispered again and enjoyed his recharging.

Not long after that, his 5 minutes was over and he slowly let her go. “Thank you, I’m already at 100% now” he jumped off the bed and went to get his towel.

“Seungyoun” Wooseok suddenly calls him.

“Yes, Woo…”

Before she left Seungyoun’s room, she gave a not so hard slap on the face. It did not leave any mark but it surely did hurt Seungyoun.

“This is what you get for wrinkling my school uniform”

* * *

“Finally, the last one” he sighed again.

This is the last one, Kim Wooseok! Fighting!

“Seungwoo-oppa!” she knocked. “I’m coming in!” she turned the door knob and went inside.

“Seungwoo-oppa!” she calls him again.

“Yes, Wooseok?” Seungwoo who was just finished bathing, went outside the bathroom.

“Kyaa!” Wooseok turned her body away, embarrassed a she saw her older brother only with his towel.

“I came to wake you up, but it seemed it wasn’t need to” she explained.

“Luckly this time, I had my alarm clock waking me up” he also explained and when to his closet. “However, thank you for trying to wake me up though”

“It was nothing” she answered.

“You can look at me now, Seok” he said as he already wore his uniform however had still to button his shirt.

Wooseok turned to face Seungwoo only to be tempted with his manly body and abs.

Seungwoo smiled innocently as he went near Wooseok. “Could you help me button my shirt, little sis”

Wooseok looked at him disbelieved however still do as he says as she buttons his shirt up.

She could smell the shampoo he was wearing just now and it made her head spins!

So, she quickly button Seungwoo’s shirt. “We’ll be waiting downstairs. Please come after you’re done getting ready”

“Wait” Seungwoo pulled her hands. “You forgot your reward” he smiled and kissed her left cheek.

Wooseok froze by the sudden cheek kiss.

“Sure, I’ll be down in a minute” Seungwoo was still innocently smiling at her.

“Okay” with that ran out of Seungwoo’s room while Seungwoo could only chuckle as he saw her cute reaction.

* * *

Wooseok tried to take a breath, already tired finishing her morning duty. Clearly, her morning energy was always drained by this!

**Kim Wooseok – HP: 0, ENERGY: 0, LIFE: STILL 1**

**Condition: CRITICAL!**

**NEEDS OF A BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW!**

“I’ve been doing this for two years already and still” she sighed deeply.

“It’s tiring”

Truly, waking up her brothers could be the…

**END OF KIM WOOSEOK**

* * *

**It had been two years already and if you have been wondering or confused because of their age, then I'll be explaining here!**

**Seungwoo:** 18 years old - High School

 **Seungyoun & Wooseok:** 17 years old - High School

 **Yohan & Hangyul:** 16 years old - High School

 **Junho, Minhee, Eunsang** : 15 years old - Middle School

 **Dongpyo & Hyeongjun**: 9 years old - Elementary School

 **Dohyon:** 7 years old - Elementary School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoy reading
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!
> 
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)
> 
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Have A Great Day
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨


End file.
